1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of pharmaceutical compositions active as immunomodulators and methods for immunomodulation.
2. Prior Art Disclosure
Of Compounds (1)-(6), the compounds (1)-(5) are already known; in particular, the compounds ST 563 and ST 570 are disclosed in the European patent publication 273017; the compound ST 557 is disclosed in the Italian patent application 47609 A/88; the compound ST 564 is disclosed in the Italian patent application No. 47652 A/88; and the compound ST 626 is disclosed in J. Med Chem 29:1615 (1986).
The only known pharmacological activity for all these compounds is as antihypertensive agents.